This invention relates to a plunger tip such as is used in die casting apparatus as a piston at the end of a plunger rod operable in what is termed the shot sleeve of the apparatus for forcing a charge of molten metal out of the sleeve into the die of the apparatus, and more particularly to such a plunger tip which is self-aligning in the sleeve.
Reference may be had to the following U.S. patents for background on plunger tips generally of the class described:
U.S. Pat. No. Title Issue Date 4,154,288 Injection Molding Machine Having May 15, 1979 Swivel Shot Tip Assembly 4,311,185 Injection Piston for Die Casting January 19, 1982 4,334,575 Method for Cooling a Plunger Tip June 15, 1982 in a Die Casting Machine of the Cold Chamber Type and Apparatus Therefor 4,598,762 Plunger for a Casting Machine July 8, 1986 4,667,729 Shot Tip for Cold Chamber Die May 26, 1987 Casting Machine 4,754,799 Process for Die-Casting Aluminum July 5, 1988 Alloys of Low Iron and High Aluminum 4,842,039 Self-Aligning Plunger Tip June 27, 1989 4,886,107 Piston for Cold Chamber December 12, 1989 4,899,804 Plunger Tip for Cold Chamber Die February 13, 1990 Cast Machine 5,076,344 Die-Casting Process and December 31, 1991 Equipment 5,370,171 Die-Casting Process and December 6, 1994 Equipment